Within the Craving
by soboInopig
Summary: Sasuke will do anything to achieve his revenge. Sakura will do anything to bring Sasuke home. What will happen when Sasuke has to choose between his life long ambition and his certain pink craving.
1. Chapter 1

**One- Shot (a really short one)**

**SasuxSaku**

**A.N. So, this marks my very first fanfic ever! Actually I've been writing a major Fanfic in my journals, but I don't happen to have it with me at the moment. Any who, this will have to do until I find the time to sit down and type it all up! (I want to find the time to do it, when I can post at least three chapters at once, I've written that much).**

**Before we get started: Some things you should know.**

**I am a moderately slow typer**

**This is my first Fanfic, so be gentle (however I do accept all types of reviews, including flames. I would like to know if I suck, and I like it when people get to the point already!)**

**There was no "rough-draft", I just sat down and typed this, so it may indeed suck (but don't take it from me, read it anyway!).**

**There will be no SasuxSaku bashing! (Insulting my favorite characters on Naruto is bad for your health), however, everyone is entitled to his or her opinion so be considerate if you absolutely hate this pairing.**

**And with that, let us begin…**

The halls of Orochimaru's base were dimly lit and there was a foul stench coming from the east wing hall that seemed to engulf the place with its darkness. Sasuke didn't care; it was something he had come accustomed to.

After all he had been here for four years now. "_Four years too many"_, Sasuke thought. The Snakes usefulness was running out and it was only a matter of time before Sasuke would have to kill him.

As he arrived to his room he noticed something was out of place. Taking his guard he pulled out his Katana, now sensing that the chakra's presence was becoming more noticeable. "_An enemy",_ he thought. Who ever it was they had chosen the wrong room to trespass.

Not caring if they knew he was there or not, Sasuke flew open the door, Katana drawn, ready to slice whoever he should meet in his quarters. But something stopped him. If it hadn't been for her bright bubblegum pink hair that had now grown to her chest over the years and her shining green eyes that always seem to twinkle with laughter whenever she looked at him, she would have been dead in an instant.

But instead Sasuke found himself frozen in mid-strike, hovering not an inch from the coral haired kunoichi **(is that spelled right?), **his bladepressing up against her smooth creamy neck that Sasuke couldn't help but notice. "Sa… Sakura?" he whispered.

Sakura's surprised and frightened face slowly relaxed into a small smile. "It's been a while, hasn't it…? Sasuke", she whispered. She then began to quietly shed small tears, which had been unexpected from both of them.

Sasuke quickly recovered from his confusion and narrowed his onyx eyes at her. "What do you think you're doing here?" he said. Sakura winced from the harshness of his voice, which seemed to be even colder than she had remembered.

She tried to swallow the emotions that were beginning to bubble over after the overwhelming feelings of shock, happiness, and sadness that she had kept bottled away for years, ever since he had left. "Stop crying." he said icily as he continued to glare at her.

But she didn't, Sakura's eyes continued to leak tears as she tried to speak. "I'm sorry… Sasuke".

To be continued…?

**Ok, so I guess it wasn't exactly a one-shot. It was more of a sample from a story that's been stuck in my head. I know it was really short, but I wanted to have something on my profile. I'm typing this at school so you can imagine my struggle. I am, at the moment, without a computer so until then, this is my only option. Continuing this story is all up to you! If I should continue send me positive reviews! If I should drop this story now before it's too late, send me flames. I value everyone's opinion! Just so everyone knows, if I do decide to continue this fanfic, it will be rated between teen and mature. I haven't decided yet. So… review, review, and review! Oh and also…**

**Merry Christmas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woah Kay! So if you're reading my other story, you should know by now that I am having tech. problems… I swear I totally jinxed myself on my last authors note!!! Anyway, for some reason, Fanfiction does not except documents from Microsoft Works, so I am now working on getting Microsoft Student Word and its taking me longer than I should have realized. What I may just do is re-type the entire chapter all over again, which is going to majorly suck!! Any who currently I am at my school Library and since I'm taking this story a bit slow, I figured what the hell, Ill type a small piece of this story, so… enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto, but the plots mine!!

After a few moments of what presumed to be awkward silence, Sasuke slowly lifted the blade away from Sakura's neck, which seemed to calm her down a bit until she realized that he hadn't sheathed it yet.

She had still yet to stop crying, which annoyed Sasuke, he hated it when girls cried.

Sasuke was never one to repeat himself, so he stared at her quizzically, still waiting for her reply to his earlier question.

"What?" she asked.

"What do you think Sakura, what the hell are you doing here!" he shouted, none too gently.

Sakura winced at his sharp voice, and for a moment Sasuke felt guilty, but he quickly shrugged this off.

"Now, now, calm down Sasuke-kun, it was I that brought her here." A slimy snake like voice hissed.

Sasuke whipped around only to see the bastard himself, standing in his doorway, Orochimaru.

Sasuke heard Sakura suck in a breath, and for an instant, Sasuke thought about shoving her behind him, anything to get her away from Orochimaru's wandering eyes.

"Why." Sasuke asked in his cold demeanor pretending not to care.

"Sasuke-kun, why so demanding. Don't you think it's a great idea? She could be so useful to us, after all her skills almost surpass Tsunade's. She won't be here for long. As soon as I have her heal my arms, there will be no use for her. That is unless; you would like to keep her…" The snake hissed seductively at this thought.

Sasuke stood straight up to his full height, his katana still out in its threatening existence.

"As soon as Sakura heals your arms, she's leaving. There is no _other use_ for her." Sasuke said in a dangerous tone.

"Well then, we better get started. Lucky you came along when you did. She had escaped her quarters earlier. I was worried she may have escaped." Orochimaru said slowly smirking.

Sakura took a couple steps back. Sasuke could sense the fear on her. It wasn't surprising; any normal person would have been scared as well. Not to mention, Sakura always wore her emotions on her sleeve.

"Very well then…" Orochimaru hissed his attention now on Sakura. "Come now Sakura-kun; let's get you back to your room." He snickered, partly from his own comment, and from Sakura's anticipated reaction.

"No." Sasuke said dryly.

Orochimaru looked at him in rising anger. Sasuke glared daggers right back at him.

"Sakura's staying here with me, until your arms are healed" Sasuke stated, still glaring deathly at Orochimaru.

"You're quite protective of someone you don't care about." Orochimaru slithered in amusement.

Sasuke chose to ignore this comment and remained looking unfazed.

"Very well Sasuke-kun, I understand. Sakura-kun I expect you bright and early tomorrow morning." Orochimaru said before finally leaving the room.

Sakura shivered and covered her body with her arms. Sasuke turned to finally look at her, noting that she looked utterly miserable.

After a few seconds, she finally calm down. She opened her mouth to say something but Sasuke cut her off.

"I'll take the couch." He said stiffly before walking to the bed and grabbing a pillow.

**A.N: Hmmmm….. I don't feel like this could have been as good as I envisioned it. I'm starting to recognize it as another story I once read so Ill have to change that. Wouldn't want to be accused of plagiarism! Review!!**


End file.
